


The White man's need to explain everything

by sandy9ice



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice





	The White man's need to explain everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The White man's need to explain everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365827) by [Dalankar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar). 



Ray是能闭嘴不开口的。尽管是在些特殊情况下。第一种情况是他们需要小心谨慎，需要全神贯注的时候。例如他们正在执行侦察任务。显而易见。虽然说Ray是那种会喋喋不休说些恼人的屁话的家伙，但Brad知道他也是最好的RTO。

另一种情况是他的能量饮料消耗殆尽。人人都知道那玩意儿能让任何人兴奋起来。那么Ray呢？显然，他会变成一台24小时持续工作的谈话机器。无停顿，无终止。持续地废话连篇直到筋疲力尽。

那第三种情况是什么？那是他最爱的状态。因为那会儿他就变身成为能让Ray实实在在开不了口的人，用他的嘴唇，用他的舌头，用他的阴茎。他爱这么干。当Ray被压倒在他身下，持续地嘀嘀咕咕些毫无意义的废话直到他们都将高潮，那一刻Ray的眼里会仅仅只有他。而Brad会用他蕴藏着风暴般的蓝眼睛凝望着Ray的双眼射出来。

 

他和Ray相识已久。第一次他意识到想将他们的关系更进一步是在阿富汗。他们出去进行一次常规巡查，然后遭到了重型火力攻击。他们所能做的就是抓紧时间尽快返回营地。当悍马车终于能停下来时，他们坐在那儿，闭上眼睛，试图喘口气。他睁开眼睛看向Ray，那人正带着一个浅显的笑容注视着他。他被一颗流弹擦伤了脸颊，伤口还在流血。

Brad倾身越过座位去亲吻他。Ray尝起来像血液和烟草的味道。这是他所尝过的最好的味道。那天晚上，Ray将他拖到他们目前所占领的一栋废弃的办公楼内的一个空房间里，然后在他身前跪了下来。Brad揪紧了Ray的头发，倚靠着墙感觉着轻微的震颤。

“早就想这么干了。”Ray事后在他耳边嘟囔。Brad吻了吻他的头发，然后温柔地笑起来。

Ray在那之后很快就睡着了，头枕在Brad肩上，他一整晚都倚靠着墙，他一直苦思不解，而经过了这一次，他想通了，事情仿佛终于进入了它正确的轨道。

 

“该死的，我的脸！”Ray边发出一声痛苦的闷哼，边对着枕头斥责着。Brad翻过身，手肘支撑着半坐起来。Ray的眼睛还闭着，表情略微痛苦。脸的左边有几块地方被纱布包裹着。

“看你以后还敢不敢不按规定煮咖啡。”他俯身吻了吻Ray的唇角。Ray笑了，紧接着就畏缩了一下，显然是脸部肌肉牵扯了他烧伤的地方。

“你能让它好受点儿吗？”Ray问道，依然没有睁开眼睛。

Brad环视整个帐篷。无声无息。但这些人可都是海军陆战队员。没法儿判断他们到底醒了没有。他自我安慰了一下，然后把他空闲的那只手伸进了Ray的短裤里。Brad用他的唇堵住了Ray的喘息声。

“除非你保持安静，不然就停下这事儿。”

Ray的眼睛睁开了一条缝。

“你是个残酷的混蛋，你知道吗？”Ray轻声地问。

Brad露齿一笑。

“可这就是你爱我的原因。”

 

Brad在草丛间抬起头，他看见了Ray，驾驶着他们的悍马穿过车队，进入了位于那群预备役蠢货的F16火力区域和Brad的侦察组所在区域之间的位置。结局一切都好。没有人死甚至受伤。但这一切其实有可能会非常糟糕的。

“你他妈是个蠢货吗？”在他们决定停下来过夜后，他将Ray抵在悍马上一字一句地问道。Walt瞥了他们一眼，就拖着Trombley和记者一言不发地离开了，留他们两人面对面。

“见鬼的怎么了？”Ray语气很困惑，但他并没有推开Brad。

“跑到F16的攻击火力前面？你找死吗？你他妈到底在想什么？”他低喝道。

“那你想我怎么办？让他们对着你们持续开火吗？老天啊！”Ray咒骂着。

“假如你中弹了呢，你这见鬼的笨蛋？你觉得在那个范围内中弹你还有存活的几率吗？”

愤怒渐渐从Ray的眼中消退了。

“Brad……”Ray伸手抓住了Brad的防护服，在他试图退后时确保他站在原来的地方。“嘿。什么事都没有。我很好。”

Brad注视着他。淡淡的烧伤的疤痕，酒窝，还有那双眼睛，都能毫不费力地就看透他。他靠过去，额头和Ray的抵在一起。

“别再那么干了。我他妈的都不知道该怎么办了。”

Ray气呼呼地一笑。

“你也一样，混蛋。”

 

当他还很小的时候，他常常假装自己是一只鸟，一只飞过旷野的鹰，越过云层，无拘无束，就像地面上没有什么能束缚住他。他不清楚为什么当记者问他，如果不是个海军陆战队员的话他想干什么时，这念头突然出现在脑海。于是他开始飞行。

在草丛、苍蝇和周围的噪音里他飘然而过。当他终于双膝点地跪倒在Ray面前时，他感觉到很长一段时间内前所未有的轻松。当他重整思绪回归自我前，他看见了Ray脸上惊讶的表情。他并不经常让自己呈现这种状态。

“你还好吗？”Ray问道，眼神关切。

他们将有另一场仗要打，他们会解决一切，存活下来。所以没错，他很好。

“是的。我很好。”

Ray笑了，酒窝点亮了他整张脸。

“你确定？鉴于你刚才看上去完全失控了。”

 

他在屋顶上找到了Ray，坐在一个箱子上，肩膀紧绷着。

“嘿”，他招呼道。

Ray没有回应。这是Brad没有预料到的。当他不安，为什么沮丧心烦时，是为数不多的Ray会静下来的情况。

“我告诉他们，没有你一起我就不当兵了。”

依然没有反应。Brad叹息。

“这是个承诺。”他平静地说，然后在看了很长一段时间Ray绷紧的肩膀线条以后，他走开了……

 

他笑着接过了咖啡。Ray回以一个笑容。那是个浅淡的微笑，但对Brad来说，它令人目眩神迷。当Evan的自制战争短片开始时，他离开了房间。他已经经历过一次，不需要再观赏一遍。

Ray不久以后就找到了他，坐在台阶上看一小群队员在他们下面的小花园里玩牌。当Ray挨着他坐下时，他朝旁边挪了挪腾出空间。Ray靠近他，眼睛里闪着愉悦的光芒。他轻声地笑起来，伸手一只胳膊搂过他。

“当我们要离开这地方时，叫醒我。”Ray说，已经有了困意。海军陆战队员能在任何地方睡着。

Brad看着这被落日和战火渲染着的天空，Ray在他身边，睡眠中发出小声地咕哝。他不知道未来将会怎样。总会有另一场战争，另一次战斗。他将会奔赴被告知的战场，杀死从未谋面的人，但只要他有Ray在身边，他就会好起来的，他知道的。

 

Stay frosty. 

FIN.


End file.
